Feedback Update: Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf
September 16th, 2009 It's time for...feedback update! Last week saw the release of the latest dwarf quest, Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf. We've scoured every forum post known to man to try and better our efforts. First of all, the hand cannon is now a reward from the quest itself. If you have completed the quest, go and talk to Colonel Grenda and she will give you a cannon and 250 noted ammunition. Speaking of ammunition, hand cannon shots can now be manufactured by players with the necessary skills. You will need to have completed Kennith's Concerns, have 46 mining and 52 Smithing. Simply to talk the Dondakan for advice on creating the items and then smelt some rubium with three coal. When the ammo is made of such a volatile substance, no wonder cannons blow up all the time! For those of you whose cannon has blown up in their face, fear not for help is at hand. The chaos dwarves, who also didn't like getting their weapon obliterated, have developed a method of repairing your cannon. Using a simple repair kit, an advanced smith can repair the smashed up remains of their cannon with ease. All that's needed is 71 Smithing and the kit, which the cannonneers won't give up easily. It's not just the ranged weapon that's being updated, we've also made some changes to the dragon pickaxe. It will now come in two halves - Dragon Pickaxe Handle and Dragon Pickaxe Head. The head can be obtained as a rare drop from killing dwogres, hand cannonneers and chaos dwarves as before. The handle can only be found when mining - similar to finding various gems only much rarer. It can be found when mining any rocks, although you have more chance with higher mining levels and higher leveled rocks. For example, a player with level 2 mining at copper mine is much less likely to get a handle than a player with level 96 mining at a runite mine. Take the two parts to Bob in Lumbridge and he will fix the two parts together for 25000gp or smith it yourself with 84 smithing. That's all for the feedback updates on Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf. Hopefully we'll be back next week with some more of your brilliant suggestions! ---- Hand Cannon Shot Players that have 46 mining, 52 Smithing and have completed both Kennith's Concerns and Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf may make their own hand cannon shot. First, you must mine some rubium from under Witchaven. This must then by smelted with three coal to form a rubium bar. This can then be used on an anvil with a hammer to make 50 hand cannon shots per bar. To start making shots, players need to talk to Dondakan after gaining all the necessary requirements. Hand Cannon Repair Kits Following the update, hand cannons that blew up didn't disappear anymore. Instead, the broken remains appeared in the players' inventory. If they had no space left, the broken parts were dropped on the floor instead. Players can now use repair kits on the broken cannons and they will be fully functional again. The process requires 71 Smithing and at least one kit. One to three repair kits are a semi rare drop from cannonners and a rare drop from chaos dwarves and dwogres. Dragon Pickaxe Handle & Head Previously, the dragon pickaxe was simply dropped by various chaos dwarf NPCs. Following the feedback update, the pickaxe head is still a rare drop from monsters on the chaos dwarf battlefield while the handle comes from mining. The chances of getting a pickaxe handle vary depending on the type of rock being mined and the miner's mining level. To receive the handle, players must have already completed Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf. Aside from this, any rock from copper to rune or any miner from 1 to 99 could receive the handle. When both parts have been collected, players need to take them both to Bob in Lumbridge who will fix the two parts together for 25,000 gp. Alternatively, players with 84 Smithing can smith the two parts together themselves - provided they have completed the Perils of Ice Mountain quest.